Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Cuatro viñetas, cuatro chicos. El final antes que el principio, y así se acaba la historia de los mayores sinvergüenzas que han pisado nunca Hogwarts. Sin más dilación, damas y caballeros, los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Disclaimer: imagen de viria13.
1. El señor Lunático

_Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **N/A.** Escogí para este fic el tema " _Los cuatro Merodeadores_ " porque recientemente volví a leerme el **Marauder!Crack** (fic de **Irati** que me recomendó **Kristy SR** el año pasado-gracias, Kristy-), y recordé la razón por la que me había enamorado de él cuando lo leí por primera vez. Si os gustan los Merodeadores, necesitáis leerlo. Y si no hacedlo igualmente, porque lo amaréis de todas formas.

Fue Irati la que despertó en mí el amor por estos cuatro sinvergüenzas, y tanto su forma de escribir como la historia que contaba me abrieron un mundo nuevo.

Hoy quiero hacer un pequeño homenaje personal a esa increíble obra que es el **Marauder!Crack** , así que si encontráis similitudes entre mis Merodeadores y los suyos, no es coincidencia: comparto al 100% mi canon con Irati.

Sin nada más que añadir, os dejo a solas con los cuatro magos más especiales que nunca han pisado Hogwarts: **los señores** **Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**.

* * *

 **El señor Lunático**

* * *

Está empapado de los pies a la cabeza. Sus zapatos dejan huellas de agua a su paso y tiene lluvia hasta en los huesos, pero parece que no lo nota. El frío más afilado lo lleva siempre dentro.

Entra en la habitación y comienza a desenrollar su eterna bufanda de oro y grana, que gotea pesadamente sobre la alfombra.

Desde la segunda cama por la izquierda, junto a la ventana, surge una voz. Descarada, burlona. Un niño en un cuerpo que se le queda pequeño y apenas contiene su perenne vitalidad.

—Eh, Lunático, ¿por qué estás intentando convertir nuestro cuarto en una piscina?

Sirius, claro.

—Está lloviendo a mares fuera. ¿No es esa mi cama, Canuto?

Remus Lupin. Cansado, correcto. Un adulto en un cuerpo demasiado grande, tan holgado que envuelve con capas y capas sus secretos.

Sirius sonríe y se incorpora sobre la que, efectivamente, es la cama de Lupin.

—Es que la tuya no está cubierta de trastos como la mía.

—Claro —concede Remus con calma, quitándose la túnica chorreante—. Y supongo que si te sugiriera recoger tu propia cama me tacharías de loco revolucionario.

—No, tío. Te tacharía de aguafiestas y… Eh, ¿dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca. Tengo que devolverle un libro a Lily antes de empezar a hacer la maleta.

Sirius abre la boca, pero Remus no le da tiempo a decir nada. Da media vuelta y sale de la habitación tras coger el libro de Lily de su arcón.

Baja a la Sala Común y está a punto de atravesar la puerta del retrato cuando ve a Peter sentado frente a la chimenea. Solo y callado, con el juego de las llamas quemando sus pupilas.

Remus duda, suspira, se acerca al chico.

—Hey, Peter —saluda suavemente—. ¿Todo bien?

—¿Qué? —Levanta bruscamente la mirada, confuso y pillado por sorpresa—. Ah, hola, Remus. Sí, sí, estoy bien… No te preocupes. Solo… triste. No quiero que esto se acabe.

Lupin sonríe con amistosa condescendencia.

—Nada va a acabarse, Peter. Nos hacemos mayores, nos marchamos del colegio. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser amigos.

—Claro —murmura el otro poco convencido, sonriendo trémulamente—. Lo sé, sí.

Remus asiente, le toca el hombro como en un ánimo silencioso y sale de la Sala Común, dejando a sus espaldas a un Peter pensativo.

Avanza por los pasillos del colegio con calma. No tiene prisa en realidad, y si le hizo creer a Sirius que era así fue solo para tener una excusa con la que marcharse de la habitación.

 _Con la que alejarse de su presencia._

Remus suspira sin acelerar ni aminorar la marcha. Se siente mal consigo mismo. Mal por huir de Sirius. Mal por mentir a Peter. ¿Pero acaso podía hacer otra cosa?

Se siente extraño. En solo veinticuatro horas estará en el Expreso Hogwarts, sentado en uno de esos vagones por última vez. Y ya está, no habrá más. No más King's Cross ni andén nueve y tres cuartos en septiembre. No más pastel de merengue y calabaza en octubre, ni jardines nevados por Navidad. No ruido en enero ni libros en marzo. Nada de lluvia escocesa en abril. Nunca más exámenes en junio.

 _No más Merodeadores_ _hasta en la sangre, donde ni siquiera la luna llega_.

Porque maldita sea, sabe que lo que le ha dicho a Peter no es cierto, y que una vez fuera del colegio nada será igual. James tendrá a Lily. Peter todo un ejército de mascotas y hermanos para hacerle compañía. Respecto a Sirius… bueno, él se tendrá a sí mismo, y eso era mucho decir.

Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué le quedará a él? Un arcón lleno de libros viejos y bufandas largas, una colección de cicatrices rasgando su piel y un secreto que sale a la luz cada luna llena.

De pronto, Remus se da cuenta de que está ya en la biblioteca. Coge aire y entierra sus pensamientos bajo toneladas de buenas intenciones. Él nunca ha sido de los que sucumben al pánico. Será un adiós doloroso, como todos los adioses, así que decide hacerlo rápido y sin mirar, como quitarse una tirita.

La melena roja de Lily entrando en su campo de visión le devuelve al presente.

—Vaya, Remus, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces tú en la biblioteca? —le pregunta divertida. Y es que es verdad, resulta extraño encontrarle a él allí.

Porque en contra de lo que todo el mundo piensa, Remus no es un gran amante de la biblioteca. Adora los libros, claro que sí, pero los prefiere en la soledad de su cuarto. Y nunca, jamás, ha ido allí a hacer los deberes o estudiar. El rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos, los pasos de un lado a otro, las páginas pasándose adelante y atrás, los libros cerrándose de golpe y los susurros entre las estanterías siempre le han puesto demasiado nervioso. No es capaz de concentrarse si no es en el más absoluto silencio, estando a solas o, como mucho, con Lily.

—He venido a devolverte esto. —Le tiende el libro y ella lo coge en seguida—. Gracias por dejármelo, ha sido verdaderamente interesante.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —responde con una sonrisa, pero de sus ojos no se borra la sombra de una escéptica preocupación—. ¿Estás bien, Remus?

—Sí, claro —asiente él. Pero conoce a Lily: no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente. Así que resuelve alejarse rápido del peligro y se despide con premura—. Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

Se marcha antes incluso de que a la bruja le dé tiempo a responder. Sale de la biblioteca casi corriendo y una vez en el pasillo se detiene de golpe. Se siente estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo se comporta él así, huyendo como un crío asustado, víctima de sus emociones? Sacude la cabeza, anonadado. Y entonces les ve.

Es un grupo de primero, a juzgar por su estatura y sus rasgos aniñados. De Hufflepuff, por lo visto. Están en el jardín, charlando. Remus siente que algo tira de él hacia ellos, así que camina despacio por el corredor que discurre en torno al pequeño grupo, observándolos entre los arcos de piedra.

Uno de ellos tiene el pelo castaño revuelto, algo más largo que los otros, y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Está tirado sobre el césped con las piernas estiradas y separadas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo tras su espalda. Tiene una sonrisa centelleante y habla inmoralmente alto. A su lado, un chico rubio y rizoso se recuesta de pie contra el tronco de un árbol. Escucha al primero entre carcajadas. Parece envidiablemente cómodo.

Hay dos críos más atendiendo. Uno menos atractivo que ellos, con un flequillo liso que casi les cubre los ojos. Les mira con admiración, casi adoración. Está apoyado también en el árbol, tratando sin disimulo alguno de imitar la postura del chico rubio. Resulta gracioso pero triste a la vez.

Y sin embargo, es el cuarto chico el que capta toda la atención de Remus. Está sentado a lo indio frente a los otros tres. Es pequeño, delgado, de aspecto enfermizo. El pelo oscuro le cae sobre las sienes con desorden, y no para de subirse con un dedo las inmensas gafas que aguantan precariamente sobre el puente de su nariz.

Remus siente un flechazo en el pecho. Es como volver al pasado, como estar ante sí mismo tal y como era hace seis años. Un niño distinto. Débil. Frágil. Un crío perdido. Un secreto cuidadosamente envuelto por una bufanda infinita. Un blanco fácil.

Cierra los ojos y casi puede verse. Sentado en su primera clase de Transformaciones. Tan pequeño que los pies ni siquiera le llegaban al suelo. Solo y callado. Nadie le hablaba, y él casi lo prefería así. Tenía la sensación de que su terrible secreto estaba escrito en letras brillantes sobre su frente para que cualquiera que le mirara pudiera leerlo.

 _Licántropo_.

Solo de imaginar las caras de terror y desprecio le daban ganas de salir corriendo del colegio. Lo había vivido ya muchas veces. Cuando la gente se enteraba pasaban rápidamente del _"Pero qué chico tan formal"_ a _"¡Que alguien detenga a ese monstruo!"_.

Y _Merlín,_ cómo dolía.

Por eso Remus había aprendido a ahogar sus emociones antes de que les crecieran alas, porque si las dejaba volar se arriesgaba a que les disparasen en mitad del cielo y a caer desde cientos de metros de altura.

Justo en ese momento, el niño de delante se había girado. Tenía el pelo casi por los hombros y los ojos grises como el hierro fundido, como el plomo viejo. Era su compañero de cuarto, pero Remus no había hablado con él. Con ninguno de su habitación, en realidad: tan pronto como había llegado la noche había corrido a su cama y se había quedado dormido casi al instante, desesperado por evitar las preguntas.

—Hey —dijo el chico—. Te llamas _no-sé-qué_ Lupin, ¿no? Oye, ¿me puedes dejar una pluma? Olvidé comprarlas antes de venir al colegio.

Remus recuerda haberse preguntado qué clase de niño no compraba plumas antes de empezar su primer curso en Hogwarts. Recuerda también el ruido seco de algo cayendo en la base de su estómago cuando Sirius Black sonrió tras haber recibido de su pálida mano una pluma negra nueva.

—Gracias, tío —había asentido él con alegría.

Siete años después, Remus no lo ha olvidado. De su cabeza nunca se va el recuerdo del tarro de caramelos de Peter resbalando entre los dedos de su dueño para estrellarse en mil esquirlas de cristal contra el suelo, y su mirada de infinito agradecimiento cuando se había agachado a su lado para ayudarle a recoger el desastre. O el recuerdo de James, despeinado y arrebatadoramente sincero, haciendo los deberes bajo la sábana a las tres de la madrugada del quinto día de clase bajo la luz de un _Lumos_ que Remus había conjurado para él, susurrando _"Gracias, Lupin, te debo una_ ".

O el recuerdo de Sirius pegándose con ese Ravenclaw de tercero que le había dado una patada a Remus exigiendo que le dejara libre ese sitio de los jardines donde estaba leyendo porque " _Ese es mi árbol, mocoso"_. El resultado fue una corbata azul y plata manchada de sangre, un chico en la enfermería con la nariz rota y Sirius con un ojo morado y el labio partido en el despacho del director.

Se había metido en una pelea por defenderle.

Hacía solo dos semanas que se conocían.

Remus, efectivamente, nunca pudo olvidar a Sirius.

De vuelta al presente, Lupin sacude la cabeza y se aleja de los cuatro pequeños Hufflepuff.

Han sido siete años increíbles, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y es algo que debe aceptar con aplomo. Ya bastante es que a él ( _precisamente a él_ ) se le haya concedido el tremendo honor de tener unos amigos como ellos.

James, que cuando se enteró de que era un licántropo le miró como si le viera por primera vez, y como si le gustara lo que tenía delante. Que solo dijo " _Joder, quién lo iba a decir del debilucho de Lupin_ ". Que decidió que tenían que hallar la forma de hacerle más llevaderas esas noches de luna llena.

Peter, que dejó de parecer un niño asustado para ponerse en pie con el labio temblando y abrazarle con una promesa eterna. Que le dijo que todo iría bien. Que se coló en la Sección Prohibida y encontró el libro con el hechizo.

Sirius, que se enfadó porque creía que si alguien tenía que ser una bestia peligrosa era él. Que pidió todos los detalles escabrosos de la transformación sin vergüenza ni decoro. Que llevó a cabo el conjuro que los convirtió en animagos y decidió que _Lunático_ era un nombre perfecto.

Remus entra en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con una sonrisa desvaída en los labios. Sí, tiene los mejores amigos del mundo. Y sí, maldita sea, les echará de menos.

Está a punto de subir a su cuarto para disculparse con Sirius por su precipitada huida de antes cuando ve a Peter. Inmóvil justo donde lo dejó.

Y decide quedarse para, esta vez sí, ofrecerle la verdad.

* * *

 **N/A.** Cualquier Remus/Sirius que pueda dar la impresión de estar insinuado aquí es mera coincidencia. O no.


	2. El señor Colagusano

**El señor Colagusano**

"— _Nada va a acabarse, Peter. Nos hacemos mayores, nos marchamos del colegio. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser amigos…"_

—Claro —murmura Peter, esforzándose por sonreír a Remus—. Lo sé, sí.

Su amigo le toca el hombro en un gesto reconfortante y amistoso. Seguidamente, sale por la puerta de la Sala Común.

Peter, una vez más, se queda solo. De nuevo ante las llamas que bailan sobre el negro de sus pupilas. Está distraído, pensativo. Sobre el fuego que le ilumina la cara ve pasar recuerdos rápidos y difusos, como fotogramas ardientes que refulgen sobre la leña.

Y piensa en su primer día en Hogwarts. En el castillo inmenso e imponente como un gigante. En los niños corriendo emocionados de un lado para otro.

 _En la Ceremonia de Selección._

Cuando Peter Pettigrew se sentó sobre aquel taburete frente al colegio entero, el peso del Sombrero se le multiplicó por mil. Se sintió pequeño, expuesto y fuera de lugar. Pero rápidamente había alzado la barbilla, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que merecía estar allí tanto como cualquier otro.

Entonces, el Sombrero Seleccionador había gritado: "¡GRYFFINDOR!". El Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos educados, y Peter se dirigió tambaleándose a la mesa de los leones donde le recibieron con palmaditas en la espalda.

Recuerda al chico que estaba sentado frente a él. Un niño de primero que también acababa de ser elegido para esa casa. Moreno, despeinado. Increíblemente feliz.

—Hey, tío, ¡qué pasada! ¡Lo hemos conseguido, estamos en Gryffindor! Es la mejor casa, ¿no crees?

Peter parpadeó, desconcertado por la confianza con la que estaba siendo tratado.

—Eh… sí, sí, claro, es una gran casa… Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?

El niño soltó una carcajada.

—Pues parece que ahora sí, colega. Me llamo James.

—Yo soy Peter —dijo en voz baja, aún sintiéndose confuso. Entonces, un nuevo nombre fue llamado a sentarse al taburete.

—¡Black, Sirius!

El silencio que sesgó las voces del Gran Comedor como una hoz mortífera obligó a Peter a girarse y estirarse sobre el banco para intentar ver al causante de la conmoción. Era un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y más largo de lo que Peter estaba acostumbrado a ver en un niño. No parecía demasiado especial.

Pero debía de serlo. Porque cuando el Sombrero proclamó de nuevo un sonoro "¡Gryffindor!" nadie aplaudió. Ni una palabra fue pronunciada.

Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

—¡Eh, Sirius, aquí! ¡Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo!

Ese, por supuesto, había sido James.

Y el tal Black, ignorando las miradas de desprecio y curiosidad de los alumnos de su nueva casa, blandió una sonrisa de pirata y fue a sentarse al lado de James.

Justo en frente de Peter.

De vuelta al presente, el joven Pettigrew sonríe. Recuerda lo aterrador que le pareció Sirius al principio. Lo mucho que le horrorizaba su vocabulario basto y malsonante. El descaro con el que mentía. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, acabó cogiéndole cariño. Como a los otros Merodeadores.

Piensa en Remus, que sonríe con la suavidad de una pluma y que siempre parece frágil, desvaído, como si no fuese más que un dibujo de humo envuelto en largas bufandas sentado a su lado en la Sala Común. Como si fuera a desvanecerse si te movieses demasiado rápido cerca de él.

Remus, que tiene alergia a más de doscientos animales, alimentos y plantas. Que guarda una muda de ropa limpia en la enfermería porque a veces parece que vive allí. Que le ayuda con los deberes y siempre pone los ojos en blanco cuando los otros se meten con Peter. Remus, paciencia sin fecha de caducidad, los Beatles sonando bajito en la habitación, tabletas de chocolate en todos los bolsillos de la túnica, bufandas tan largas que acababan arrastrándose por el suelo. Remus, un niño bueno que esconde un lobo malo. Remus, febril, enfermizo, _lunático_.

Después está Sirius. El canalla por excelencia. Ligar, molestar a los Slytherin, esconderle las gafas a James y buscar nuevas formas de matar a su madre de un infarto son sus pasatiempos preferidos. Incorrecto y despiadado, no conoce la calma. Es pura tempestad, desde el gris de sus ojos hasta el pelo largo y revuelto.

Sirius, que siempre dice que Peter escomo un hermano pequeño al que hay que resignarse. Que le llamaba _ratoncito_ hasta que se convirtieron en animagos, y entonces decidió que _Colagusano_ sonaba mucho más serio para un mago casi adulto. Que nunca eligió al perro porque el perro ya estaba dentro de él desde el principio. Sirius, una moto _muggle_ robada y encantada, bandas de rock duro y botas manchadas de barro, un ladrido rabioso escondido siempre entre los dientes.

Y el mejor de todos ellos. James.

James Potter, el niño de las gafas y el pelo revuelto. Buen jugador de quidditch, buen hijo, buen estudiante, buen bromista, buen amigo. Bueno para ligar con las chicas, bueno para hacerlos reír, bueno para dibujar figuras en el aire montado sobre su escoba.

James es todo cuanto Peter querría ser algún día y más. Mucho más.

Los señores Pettigrew tienen una cantidad exagerada de hijos, pero ninguno ha sido nunca tan hermano de Peter como lo es James cuando le despierta con una guerra de almohadas, cuando le empuja en dirección a una chica con un guiño descarado, cuando se muestra sorprendido y emocionado por una nueva broma que ha ideado y le susurra " _Eres un jodido genio, Colagusano_ ".

Arrellanado en su sillón frente a la chimenea, Peter piensa en cómo alguien tan pequeño e insignificante puede tener tanta suerte. Llegó a Hogwarts queriendo escapar de su hogar, una casa grande demasiado llena donde ser él era más o menos lo mismo que no ser nadie. Quería huir de su familia, porque familia significaba en ese momento uno más de muchos, sin nada especial.

Y sin embargo, allí había encontrado otro tipo de familia. Una ácida, alocada, eterna familia de la que él formaba parte de una manera distinta y especial.

Recuerda que, en una ocasión, James dijo que parecía su padre. Sirius, que nunca deja pasar una oportunidad, añadió que Remus podría hacer de madre. Y Lupin, cómo no, había sugerido con tibia calma que solo lo haría si él aceptaba ser su perro.

Peter sonríe en silencio. Él no era nada, y comparado con los otros tres merodeadores sigue sin ser gran cosa. Pero no es así como lo siente en su pecho cuando se levanta cada mañana entre sus mejores amigos. No es " _nada_ " lo que ve reflejado en el Gran Lago cuando un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y una rata salen a contemplar la luna. No es " _nada"_ lo que le llena por dentro cuando una de sus bromas (de esas que ha planeado él solo y sin ayuda) sale especialmente bien, y sus amigos le rodean, le aplauden, le vitorean, gritan su nombre y proclaman que " _acojonante lo que puede hacer el pequeñajo_ ".

Peter es un merodeador. En ese momento y para siempre.

—Pase lo que pase.

Es la voz de Remus, que lo sobresalta. Peter se gira y lo ve, algo despeinado e inusualmente sonriente, de pie en la puerta de la Sala Común.

—Pase lo que pase, Peter. Antes te mentí. Cuando acabe el curso nada volverá a ser como ahora. No seremos un todo nunca más porque tendremos nuevas vidas y seremos nuevas personas, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos. Seguiremos siendo animales, bromistas, eternos. Seguiremos siendo merodeadores. Los cuatro juntos, solo que por separado. ¿Me entiendes, Peter? ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Sobrecogido con la pasión en las palabras de Remus, Peter nota que el sillón se le queda pequeño. Él se hace enorme, más grande y más importante de lo ha sido nunca, tan solo y tan acompañado frente al fuego de la Sala Común. Se siente un gigante en un cuerpo que siempre ha sido diminuto.

Y entonces una tormenta rompe en las escaleras que bajan de los dormitorios. Son truenos, blasfemias y el sonido de unas botas maltratando los escalones. El veredicto es claro.

Viene Sirius.

* * *

 **N/A:** A veces, los planetas se alinean y me da por actualizar. En otras ocasiones, es la insistencia de **LadyChocolateLover** , así como sus ánimos y sus amenazas de mandarme un howler vía WhatsApp, lo que hace que me ponga a escribir. Gracias, cielo, porque sin ti olvidaría demasiadas cosas.


	3. El señor Canuto

**N/A.** Nope, no iba a subirlo hoy. Pero lo tengo escrito, estoy aburrida y qué demonios, sé de alguien que quiere leer qué pasa con Sirius. Y se lo debo. Otro para ti, **LadyChocolate**.

* * *

 **El señor Canuto**

Remus se ha largado sin más. Dejándole a la mitad de una frase. _Remus_.

¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, Sirius se cruza de brazos y se deja caer de nuevo cuan largo es en la cama del otro chico. Las sábanas huelen a limpio y la mesita de noche sostiene una montaña inconmensurable de libros. Sirius los mira con la cabeza ladeada y un mechón rebelde sobre la frente.

A Remus le pasa algo.

Con un salto ágil, Sirius se levanta y se acerca a su propia cama. Rebusca entre toda la porquería que hay extendida sobre el edredón y coge un cigarrillo. Se lo lleva a los labios. Gruñe. Lo enciende con un chasquido de dedos. Se dirige a la ventana. Vuelve a gruñir.

A Remus le pasa algo. No le cabe la menor duda.

¿Y desde cuándo el muy idiota le oculta ese tipo de cosas? Le pasa algo que no le ha contado. A él. A Sirius. _Su Remus_.

Sirius mira por la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados y fuma en silencio. El tabaco siempre le ha sabido un poco como cree que sabría la muerte si algún día lograra morderla, y eso le gusta. Es relajante y además sabe que le da aspecto de duro.

Pero hoy no hay nada capaz de relajarle y solo piensa en ese lobo estúpido que lleva unos días desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos como un espejismo.

 _Idiota_.

Entonces Sirius echa un vistazo a la habitación y a los baúles a medio hacer, y recuerda que ese es su último día en Hogwarts.

 _Dios mío, eso es lo que le pasa_.

Anonadado con su descubrimiento, Sirius vuelve a sentarse en la cama de Remus y da una calada larga. El licántropo está triste porque no quiere marcharse.

El pensamiento hace que se estremezca. Lo entiende. ¿Quién podría querer irse de allí? A Sirius siempre le ha gustado hacerse el duro, con sus cigarrillos baratos, sus botas militares, su cazadora de cuero y su moto ilegal. Pero maldita sea, _él tampoco quiere que todo acabe_.

A partir de mañana, su futuro será incierto. No volvería con sus padres ni loco, ni siquiera aunque por algún extraño motivo se retractaran en todo eso de rechazarlo como hijo. No quiere verlos nunca más. Ni a su taciturno padre, ni a su estricta madre. Ni tampoco a ese imbécil estirado de Regulus.

Hace mucho tiempo que Grimmauld Place dejó de ser su casa, y si Sirius sigue llevando el apellido con la cabeza bien alta es porque disfruta cuando comete alguna fechoría, cualquier tipo de atrocidad, y la gente murmura escandalizada por lo bajo _"Ese es el chico de los Black_. _Qué vergüenza, qué deshonra para la familia_ ".

 _Deshonra_. Eso es lo que es él. Demasiado puro para ser un Slytherin, demasiado podrido para ser un Gryffindor. Solo un paria en tierra de nadie.

Enfadado con el mundo por hacerlo todo tan injusto, Sirius se acaba el cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo sin importarle nada. Se deja caer, entierra el rostro en la almohada. Huele a Remus, y todo lo que huele a Remus es tranquilizante y afectado. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Remus está bien.

Todo lo que le recuerda a los Merodeadores está verdaderamente bien.

Con algo que sabe a lágrimas latiéndole en el pecho, Sirius piensa en el día que conoció a James, ese malnacido que le robó una sonrisa en la estación de King's Cross cuando le ayudó a recoger los libros que un imbécil le había tirado al suelo.

Aquel mocoso era delgado, miope y posiblemente el mayor idiota de la tierra, ahí parado con su sonrisa resplandeciente y ese " _Me llamo James Potter_ " que podría haber sido petulante pero no lo fue. El mismo crío que le echó una carrera por el pasillo del tren y que se sentó a su lado en el último vagón. El mismo que gritó su nombre y lo llamó para que se pusiera junto a él en la Ceremonia de Selección cuando nadie más se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos.

James, que es bueno y noble de esa forma en que ya nadie se atreve siquiera a imaginarlo. Tan sincero, tan puro, que a veces dan ganas de encerrarlo en su habitación y no dejarlo salir jamás para que nunca lo corrompan los horrores del mundo exterior. James, eternamente enamorado de un imposible de ojos verdes. Tan directo y tan humilde. Tan limpio por dentro que Sirius desearía ser como él. Tan James que duele verlo y pensar que al día siguiente dejarán Hogwarts para siempre.

El único hermano que tendrá nunca. Su mejor amigo, maldita sea. Jimmy, su Jimmy, con quien caminaría descalzo hasta el fin del mundo solo para ver qué hay más allá. Alguien por quien matar y por quien morir. Esa fuerza desesperada que le hace insomne por las noches bajo una capa de invisibilidad, esa energía que es magia en su estado más puro, esa carcajada entre dientes en mitad de una clase por un chiste que ni siquiera recuerda quién soltó pero que termina con ambos expulsados, revolcándose de risa en el pasillo.

Luego está Peter, claro. Ese pequeñajo… Sirius sabe que con frecuencia es demasiado duro con él. ¿Qué puede hacer si disfruta atormentándolo? Pero le adora, claro que sí. Si solo supiera el potencial que tiene… Y sin embargo, Pettigrew se cree menos, se esconde, se disfraza de sombra y se enreda en los pies de James.

A veces Sirius querría darle una colleja y hacerle despertar. Gritarle, zarandearle, sacudirle hasta que dejara de ser el niño pequeño de ojos grandes que todos ven cuando le miran. Querría explicarle que él importa, y mucho. Que es uno más de ellos. Que le necesitan.

Pero a Sirius nunca se le han dado bien las palabras y, por otra parte, es un experto dando miedo, así que le asusta y le castiga así por ser tan diminuto.

 _Al menos tuvo el decoro de escoger a una rata y no a un ratón, o peor, un hámster._

Y por último está Remus. Aunque decir "por último" y decir "Remus" suena demasiado injusto.

Remus es el niño de once años que llevaba la piel tatuada de recuerdos desagradables en forma de largas líneas blancas. El niño que escondía su cuello y su barbilla en una bufanda insultantemente larga y que llevaba una gran pila de libros que se tambaleaba cada vez que estornudaba. El niño que era distinto a todos.

Remus, enfermizo, débil, pálido, etéreo. Remus, que en cualquier momento se haría intangible y después desaparecería ante todos. Remus, un licántropo.

Todavía recuerda cómo nació su apodo. Estaban ellos dos, solos en la habitación, sentados sobre la cama de Remus porque la de Sirius estaba cubierta de cosas. Como siempre.

—Habrá que buscarte un nombre a ti también.

—Nada de eso, Sirius. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

—¿Qué tiene de bueno?

—Me gusta mi nombre.

—A mí también. Pero estamos hablando de algo mayor. Algo mucho más poderoso. Algo que sea como tú.

—¿Como yo? —Remus fingió pensar con ese deje de ironía tan sobrio y tan Lupin—. Genial. ¿Qué te parece entonces Afeminado? ¿Empollón? ¿Debilucho? ¿Distraído?

—Lunático.

—¿Qué?

Era de noche y faltaban solo dos días para la transformación. La luna, casi llena, derramaba plata líquida por la ventana. Sirius sin camiseta y Remus con su pijama de rayas. Catorce años vagamente vividos porque todo lo bueno empezaba esa noche.

—Lunático. Ese es tu nombre. Lunático, como tú, Remus.

Sirius sonríe y piensa en todo lo que significa querer a Remus Lupin. Piensa en el dolor tres noches al mes, cuando el chico se rompe y del envoltorio cuidadosamente preparado surge la bestia, toda dientes y ojos de ámbar. Piensa en lo que esconde la carne, donde ni siquiera la luna llega. Piensa en la magia quemando sus venas, fundiéndole desde dentro, perdido en la palabras de John Lennon saliendo de los labios de Lupin mientras se ducha, correcto y pudoroso, interrumpido solo por esos estornudos que nunca lo abandonan del todo.

Querer a Remus Lupin es entregarse a un fuego silencioso que ha olvidado cómo crepitar y estar dispuesto a quemarse en él.

Querer a Remus Lupin, allí, sobre su cama, con la almohada que huele a él y la mesita coronada por una montaña de libros, a tan solo unas horas de decir adiós para siempre a todo lo que durante años ha sido su vida, duele. Duele tanto que Sirius quiere morir de rabia y de miedo.

Y entonces decide que no puede perder ni un segundo más lamentándose en esa habitación. Sus amigos están en alguna parte del castillo, y él piensa pasar cada instante que les quede juntos a su lado.

Baja las escaleras corriendo, con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos y las botas retumbando contra cada escalón, y ahí están. Remus y Peter, en la Sala Común. Como si el mundo no estuviera haciéndose pedazos. Como si el tren no fuera a arrancarlos de allí a la mañana siguiente.

Conteniendo las ganas de correr, Sirius se aproxima a los dos merodeadores sin segundas intenciones. Solo quiere estar allí. Vivir ese momento. Aprenderse de memoria a sus amigos, con calma por primera vez en su existencia.

Porque el hoy ya lo tienen pero el mañana es incierto, y hay cosas con las que ni siquiera Sirius Black está dispuesto a apostar.


End file.
